Semiconductor devices are used in a wide variety of applications. The requirement for cheaper and smaller products initiated the development of new semiconductor packaging technology. A popular form of semiconductor packaging technology includes attaching semiconductor devices to a metal frame called a leadframe. Semiconductor devices are attached to the center of the leadframe and are often encapsulated in a material such as an epoxy molding compound. The encapsulation of the semiconductor devices protects the delicate electrical devices from outside elements. In addition, semiconductor encapsulation results in more robust components having an acceptable level of reliability, particularly for consumer applications. However, conventional methods of encapsulation suffer from problems such as the formation of flash on the leadframe. Flash can impair the physical and/or electrical connections between leadframes and printed circuit boards, which negatively impacts the reliability of the encapsulated components.
Conventional deflashing processes typically use chemicals, water, or hard solids immersed in water as agents for mold flash removal. In the case of chemical treatment, strong acid or alkaline chemicals are used to attack the interface between the mold flash or resin and the leadframe surface, which creates waste and/or recycling issues. After sufficient chemical activity, a water rinse and water jet may be used to detach the mold flash or resin from the leadframe or substrate surface. In the case of abrasive blasting treatment, glass or crystal beads mixed with water may also be used to blast the mold flash's or resin's top surface that is in contact with the blasting agent; however, this process results in pits or dents in leadframe surfaces and/or leadframe warping.